Family
by beaf
Summary: Collection of one-shots related to the Densi Family :)
1. Emily

Arriving at home, Kensi, hears nothing but the sound of the cartoons loud and clear. Thinking it was weird, she walks quietly to the master bedroom to find her husband with their daughter, Emily, sat on his lap and snuggled onto his neck.  
Tears quickly gather up in her eyes as she sees the beautiful sight in front of her.  
Emily had been an unexpected good surprise. Both Kensi and Deeks struggled to find the best moment to bring a child to the world but they would never find a good one. Some months after their wedding, Deeks walked in his bathroom to find Kensi sat against the wall with a stick in her hands. She had tears of emotion running down her cheek and in that moment, Deeks realized his world would change. For better.  
Unsurprisingly, their 3-year-old daughter has always been a completely daddy's little girl. Since the first time Deeks layed eyes on her, he realized he didn't love only one woman anymore, he loved two.  
Even though they named their child Emily, Kensi called her Em and Deeks obviously called her Princess Sunshine. Emily's response was always to giggle at it and Kensi couldn't help it but do it as well.  
Back to reality, Kensi was now sat next to them. She was playing with her husband's hair and occasionally with her daughter's, since she was afraid to wake her up.  
After some minutes of cuddling, Deeks finally wakes up, startled to see Kensi there.  
"Jeez, that's a good way to scare a man, Kens!" He whispers.  
"Hello to you too."  
"Hi baby, I'm sorry, you just scared me." He kisses her. "You're early today. No paperwork?"  
"I did have paperwork, but I might have put some extra effort to come early to check on my injured husband and my baby girl."  
"Aw, so sweet."  
"Yeah."  
After some seconds of awkwardness, Deeks is the one who breaks the silence.  
"You asked Sam and Callen to do yours, didn't you?"  
"No! At that, Deeks raises his eyebrow. "Okay, maybe but I do have a good excuse!"  
"Yeah, you do and I really appreciate that" He gives her a kiss full of passion. "I missed you."  
"Who?"  
"Both."  
Carefully, he makes Kensi lay on the bed, uncovers her stomach and kisses it.  
"I missed you and Prince Gunpowder Deeks."  
With that, Kensi chuckles. "First of all, we don't know the sex yet. And IF the baby is a boy, we're not naming him that."  
"Hmm mm, you tell that now." He grins. Deeks got to share his genes with the love of his life once again, and he couldn't be more excited.  
"Yeah, right! But we missed you both."  
Suddenly, Deeks starts to smirk.  
"What?" Kensi asks confused.  
"Nothing, it's just that you look hot when you're pregnant."  
"Baby, I don't even have a baby belly yet!"  
"I know but I do know your boobs will get bigger and your belly will too and that makes you really sexy. Oh, and the fact you're carrying my baby is a good point too!"  
They both start to laugh. Deeks never fails to put a smile on her face, even when she has some bad days or when she's at that time of the month.  
When they stop, Kensi looks at him seriously.  
"How are you? Are your injuries okay? Have you had the painkillers I told you to have? Did Em behave? Did she make you tired?"  
"Yees Kensi. I am okay, I'm almost healing, I had the painkillers a while and you know how Em gets when she sees her daddy injured. She totally behaves and she cuddles with me and kisses my boo-boo's!" Imagining that scenario, Kensi giggles. "Why are you so worried?"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe my husband was shot and I couldn't spend the day taking care of you!"  
"No."  
"No what?" Kensi asks raising an eyebrow.  
"That's not the only reason, is it?"  
"Hm...babe, please don't..."  
"Kensi.." She notices he used her whole name and that only means he is serious.  
"I FEEL GUILTY! I feel guilty okay? I...I feel guilty for making you stay at NCIS when you told me to change jobs. I feel guilty for not being there when that happened. I feel guilty for not having your back."

"Babe, look at me" Deeks softly lifts her chin up. When she finally looks at him, he tells her "This was not your fault. This wasn't anyone's fault. I chose to stay to have your back. I, I was the one who chose it. And even though I'll probably regret it later if something happens to either of us, I know for sure I won't regret protecting you because god know what I'd do if something happened to you. So stop feeling guilty okay?"

By the time Deeks finishes, Kensi is in tears. She isn't sure of what she had done so well to deserve a man like this, but she is forever grateful for him sticking with her, never leaving her side and breaking down her walls.

"I love you. So much." She says and snuggles with him and their daughter.

Half a hour later, the couple is watching America's Next Top Model when Emily starts to wake up. When she sees her mommy next to her, she jumps to her lap. "Mommy! You here! I missed you so so much! This big!" she says opening her arms as much as she could.

"Mommy missed you too! Can I have a hug now?" she asks opening her arms.

"YEEEES!" Emily embraces Kensi in a big hug.

"Mommy missed this today. And yesterday. And the day before…I miss you everyday" Kensi she starts kissing her repeatedly making the little girl giggle.

When Kensi turns to Deeks, she's smiling like crazy and she melts right away. "I love you three so much."

 **AUTHOUR'S NOTE:**

 **So, this was my attempt to write a Densi family fanfic. It´d mean the world if you could review it and maybe suggest some other fanfics (preferably one-shots)! Also, sorry if there are any typos.**

 **Love,**

 **Bea**


	2. Cornflower blue

Saturday mornings. Saturday mornings are usually spent cuddling and kissing in Deeks and Kensi's way. But when Deeks woke up to only find cold sheets, he immediately knew something was off.

He was startled when he heard Monty's paws hitting the floor. When the pup jumped to the bed, Deeks started laughing at the note that had been stuck on Monty's collar.

He couldn't help but grin at what was written on it:

 _"Hello hello hello my dear hubby. Don't worry, I might not be in bed with you (and I must confess I love it there) but today is HUNTING day. I've got a surprise for you but to find it you have to hunt ME first. That's right, me. I mean, you don't have to exactly "hunt" me because you know, I'm all yours but you know what I mean. Ooh, I'm rambling. Love you!_

 _Ps: check the couch...or anywhere near it!"_

The shaggy detective got up and walked into the living room. He checked the couch between its pillows and found out a cornflower blue paper.

Deeks was sure Kensi was having some kind of malefic plan but he actually didn't care.

Opening the second note of the day, he read _"This couch.This is where it all started. Where I knew you cared about me. Where I knew I could trust you and where I realized that maybe you would be capable of destroying the walls I had around my heart. I was hurt and you brought me food, drinks and the most important, comfort._

 _The next stop is somewhere I know you love. A place where you can smell the salt, feel the wind and almost touch the sun. Love you!"_

By the time Deeks had ended reading the note, he a small tear running down his cheeks. Finally they were making use of their newly good communication skills.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

Marty Deeks was a lot of things: a husband, a detective, a friend, a son, a son-in-law but one of his favorite was being a beach lover. And he loved Kensi for letting him go to the beach on this sunny day, searching for his next clue.

However, when he arrived to it, he wasn't expecting to find Nick, a surf instructor and a friend of Deeks's waiting for him. When Deeks saw Nick was indeed expecting to see him, he walked to him and they bro hugged.

"Hey Deeks, how have you been? I've missing competing with you in the sea!" Nick joked.

"Yeah, ya know, my wife is my new addiction and I can't stand being away for her. You know what they say:Happy Wife, Happy Life!"

"You're right about that man! But well, your loving wife has talked to me and told me to put a note in one of those surfboards. You gotta choose the one you think it has the more meaning to you and your love story with Kensi but you only have one chance, so, go for it!"

Deeks walked over to the surfboards and looked at them. Three of them were cornflower blue and the other two were yellow. The first color was Kensi's favorite so obviously she would choose a blue one.

Then, he got closer and noticed three small drawn hearts in two of the surfboards. The thoughts of their talk about three hearts brought a grin to him face.

As he analyzed the two left surfboards, he couldn't really find any more aspects about their love life. He stepped away a bit and looked at them. When he got to the bottom of the first one, he noticed there was something written on it: _Sunshine and Gunpowder_.

As he saw Kensi's handwriting, he knew that surfboard was the one which best represented his and Kensi's thing.

"Hey Nick! This is the one!" Deeks exclaimed to this friend while pointing to the first surfboard.

"Congrats, that's exactly the one! Here's the new note!" Nick said handing a cornflower blue paper to Deeks.

Inside the letter was Kensi's handwriting.

 _"My love, we've had some rough weeks lately because of work and I know you should relax and is there a better place for it than the beach? I know you love it there so go surf with your new personalized surfboard and try to calm a little bit away from the problems of the world. I love you Deeks."_

Changing his clothes to the surfing ones, Marty grabbed the surfboard and ran to the water. As he touched it he could feel his muscles and bones relaxing. They indeed had three difficult weeks: child traffic, terrorist attacks...these could ruin someone's day, or week or even year.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

At 4pm when Deeks walked out of the water he noticed his favorite T-shirt and shorts laying on a towel. _Oh Kensi, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I must have done something damn good._

As he grabbed his T-shirt, something fell. He looked for it until he realized it was once again a cornflower blue paper. Inside there was written: _"Dear Deeks, I hope you had fun in the ocean! Your next stop will be the last, funniest and secretive part. Tip: Tracey and Jason. I love you!"_

If someone looked at his face, they would be surprised at how big a grin could be. Deeks knew exactly what was she referring to and he couldn't be happier to get back to the place they first met after 10 years of a strong partnership and relationship: the MMA gym.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

The whole ride to the MMA gym was done while listening to techno music (bad influences). As Deeks arrived to the destination, he could see that everything was the exact same. He could really imagine his first meeting with Kensi 10 years ago.

"Hey Wyler! Oh I'm sorry, Deeks. I love seeing you here again!" Marty turned to see him coach of his times of Jason Wyler. After the case, he had to tell him that his real name was Marty Deeks and he was a LAPD undercover detective.

"Hey man! Good to see you!" He said as they bro-hugged.

"I saw Tracey today. She told me she was a NCIS agent and explained me what happened to Danny's case and how you two met. Is it true?"

"Yeah, she's actually my wife now. We started working together as partners and now well, we're in love."

"I'm happy for you Deeks. Well, she told me to give you this paper. Good luck with your life man!" And with that, the coach left.

The note was again cornflower blue and had some random... or maybe not so random written on it.

 _"Hey Deeks, I hope you had a good talk with the coach and that you remember our first meeting as good as I do. This is your last challenge, and maybe the hardest but most rewarding. These are some words that have described our partnership and relationship for the last years. There's a message behind those words. Use your detective skills and find out. I'm sure you'll love it! I love you so so so much!_

 _Words:_

 _Yin_

 _Obvious_

 _Unique_

 _Astrid_

 _Ray_

 _Emotions_

 _Afghanistan_

 _Deeks_

 _Affection_

 _Donuts_

 _Dangerous_

 _Yang"_

Deeks understand the meaning behind all these words. He tried several way to get the message but it was difficult. Knowing Kensi, she would make it the hardest way possible, so he tried the hardest ways he had learnt as a detective and a liaison for NCIS. After giving up on the hard ways, he started using the easiest. He tried to form a sentence with those words but they didn't make sence together. So he tried joining all the first letters of each word:

 _Y_

 _O_

 _U_

 _A_

 _R_

 _E_

 _A_

 _D_

 _A_

 _D_

 _D_

 _Y_

"YOUAREADADDY. First word is You. Second is Are. Third is A...Fourth is...oh my god, Daddy. You Are A Daddy. Does this means I...I'm a daddy!?" Deeks exclaimed.

What he didn't see was Kensi walking behind him. Then, she covered his eyes from behind and whispered :"Yes, that means you're a daddy. A..Are you happy?"

Deeks knew because of her voice that she was smiling but she was crying as well.

He turned around and hugged her like he was going to lose her. He hugged her with all the strength he had. "I'm happy? Of course I'm happy! Oh my god, I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy. I am really a daddy. I'm going to be a dad. Oh my god!" He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, showing her how was he really feeling.

"Yes, we're going to be parents!" Kensi grinned. They may have not reassigned from NCIS yet, but they would find out a way to manage both things.

"For how long have you known?"

"I discovered one week ago and I wanted o tell you but I decided to plan this day. Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It made me realize how deeply in love I am with you. Thank you so much baby. I love you and Little Princess Sunshine Deeks ao much!" Deeks exclaimed as he kissed Kensi's lips and then knelt down, put her shirt up to her chest and kissed her stomach.

"We love you too. So much."

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I've been wanting to turn the last one-shot into a collection of one-shots so I decided to write this one, inspired on a review about the first chapter. I hope you like this, and don't forget to review and give me more ideas for Densi family one-shots!**

 **Love,**

 **Bea xx**


	3. Finding out

Three weeks.

Kensi started being sick three weeks ago.

Two weeks.

Kensi noticed her stomach was getting bigger two weeks ago.

One week.

Kensi started having chocolate milkshakes with watermelon for breakfast one week ago.

Only a baby wouldn't notice what these things meant. Or her husband.

She was scared. She was really scared. But she knew it would be good for her and Deeks. It'd bring them joy and happiness.

Deciding that waiting wouldn't change things, on a Sunday morning, while Deeks was surfing, Kensi walked in the supermarket with a thousand thoughts in her head.

 _How will Deeks react? How will I react? This is a good thing right? Does this mean a career change? I don't think I'm ready._

She went to the women-related aisle and searched for a pregnancy test. There were millions of them. Ok, maybe not millions, but there were like 6 different pregnancy tests from 6 different brands. How was she supposed to only choose one?

She decided it'd be better if she bought one of each.

After she payed them, she drove home. Stopping on a red light, she forgot every thought that was making her worry, all the trembling and dizziness and looked down at her stomach.

Smiling, she pushed her shirt a little bit and put both hands on the small baby belly she was sure was there.

 _I run everyday at work. Deeks and I exercise everyday. Even though I have a sweet tooth, I've never had a stomach like this...why am I even getting 6 tests to confirm it??_

Arriving home, she ran to the bathroom immediately. She took the 6 pregnancy tests she bought out of the bag and carefully chose one.

After three minutes, which looked more like three years, she grabbed the stick and saw the two lines she had wanted to see for quite a long time.

 _Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I have a human being inside of me. Like, I'll have to feed it with the food I eat. And oh my god, I'll have to stop drinking coffee and beer. Oh god! But this is a good thing right? It's even better than coffee and beer. I'll take the other 5 tests just to really sure._

Proximately 15 minutes after, Kensi saw two lines in her very last pregnancy test stick.

 _That's it, I'm really pregnant. I gotta tell Deeks!_

She was worried about a lot of things. She wasn't sure about some of those and she was really scared to go on this new chapter of her life. But she knew two things for sure: this baby was going to me loved by its parents and Deeks would be thrilled.

 **Author's note:**

 **So, this is was a much requested chapter. This is before Kensi tells Deeks she's pregnant (last chapter). Hope you liked it even though it's small and please leave some reviews and requests ;)**


End file.
